letitshinefandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Me and You/@comment-86.173.77.53-20130531132836
I love this song I feel sorry for Roxie here are the words Me and You Song by Coco Jones & Tyler James Williams Album: Let it Shine Soundtrack Released: June 1, 2012 Genre(s): Pop/Hip-Hop/Rap Writer(s): Toby Gad Lindy Robbins Adam Hicks Produced by: Toby Gad Length: 3:28 Chronology Previous: Guardian Angel Next: What I Said Video "Me and You" is a pop ballad and rap song that is sung by Tyler James Williams and Coco Jones as Cyrus DeBarge and Roxanne "Roxie" Andrews in Let it Shine. In this song, Roxie lets out her feelings and tries to decide who she should choose: the voice or the look. Lyrics Tyler is the darker text, Coco is the lighter text. Your spinning 'round and 'round and 'round in my head, head Did you really mean the words that you said, said This is it I got to know Should I stay or should I go Show me the truth Is it gonna be me and you Is it gonna be me and you Is it gonna be me and you I know you gon' be mad Feelings that you thought you had Was for another guy Well, I'm that other guy I'm just a shy kid Camouflaged before your eyes And I knew my lyrics Were the key to see the other side I shoulda told you But I never had the courage And I thought you really Wouldn't understand No And now I'm up here Just to let my feelings surface Apologizin' for disguising who I am Bold text Tell me are you who I thought you were Or who I wanted you to be? Did you do it all for him Or were you only playin' me? I did it for you But I couldn't see it through Roxie I'm Sorry (Movie only) Your spinning 'round and 'round and 'round in my head, head Did you really mean the words that you said, said This is it I got to know Should I stay or should I go Show me the truth Is it gonna be me and you Is it gonna be me and you Is it gonna be me and you You're all I ever wanted But I got caught in a shadow In the background But I'm back now And Kris was all this and that And my look didn't really fit the rap It didn't match He had the style And I had the swag So locked up my feelings In the words he said Give me your hand And I'll take off my mask If you give me a chance That's all I ask What you expectin' me to do? First you were him and now you're you! Now it's just me And you got me on my knees Roxie, I"m Sorry (Movie Only) Your spinning 'round and 'round and 'round in my head, head Did you really mean the words that you said, said This is it I got to know Should I stay or should I go Show me the truth Is it gonna be me and you Is it gonna be me and you Why do I feel so decieved?, Guess I believed what I wanted to believe is It perfect in my Dream but Really what it seems (no no) Read more Good to Be Home Guardian Angel Joyful Noise